


Spontaneity

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Language, New Friends, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Break Up, Prague, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: What started as a lonely holiday due to recent heartbreak, takes on a whole new meaning for Hermione when she runs into someone from her past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Marcus Flint, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom (past), Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Nook Magical Vacation Fest. The image I received is below and the only change I made was to add the title of the story and my pen name, the rest of the fantastic image was made by one of my favorite ladies, punkyredhead. I hope you enjoy, my dear!
> 
> I want to send a huge shout out to Squarepeg72 and starrnobella for reading this over for me. Any errors after they read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

The sound of an owl pecking against the window drew the attention of the group that had gathered at Blaise and Ginny’s new home.

“A moment if you please, Luna,” Blaise said as he paused his conversation with the blonde witch. He had no idea who would be reaching out to him as almost everyone he knew that would send him an owl was already in attendance at his and Ginny’s housewarming party.

Opening the window, Blaise saw an owl he didn’t recognise perched on the windowsill.

Hermione’s voice behind him caught Blaise’s attention as he relieved the owl of its letter, “That looks like Neville’s owl...”

Glancing down at the name on the front of the envelope, Blaise looked up at her. “Well, it’s for you, Hermione.”

“What?” Hermione said with a frown.

“Maybe it’s Neville letting you know that he’s on his way?” Ron offered.

Walking over to where Blaise was at, Hermione reached for the envelope in his hand. “Maybe.”

“You’ll never know until you read the letter,” Luna suggested.

“True,” Hermione replied to a small grin in her friend’s direction.

She tore into the letter and began to read it over. Hermione had to read the letter two more times before the words he wrote finally sunk in. When they had, Hermione took a few deep breaths before she looked up at her friends.

“Well, I figured out why Neville’s not here,” she said to the group.

Harry stepped forward. “Hermione?”

Her brows knit together as a frown transformed her face.

“Is Neville okay? He’s not at St Mungo’s, is he?” Harry prompted when Hermione didn’t say anything.

Hermione cleared her throat before finally replying, “He apparently met someone else during the Herbologist convention he was running last week and is breaking things off with me. Neville has also said not to expect him to be waiting for me when I returned.”

“What?!” Ginny exclaimed as she stormed across the room. She reached for the letter in Hermione’s hands as she added, “Give me that.”

The redheaded witch read over the letter she’d taken from her friend. Once she was done, she looked up at Hermione and said, “That bastard.”

A laugh bubbled up from Hermione’s throat at her friend’s response, but it sounded choked and watery. Taking the letter back, she folded up the parchment. “Thanks, Gin. I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to head home. I have to figure out what I’m doing tomorrow.”

“You are doing no such thing, Granger,” Blaise told the brunette witch as he came to stand next to his wife. “You are going to stay here tonight.”

Hermione smirked at Blaise’s words but raised an eyebrow. “And what am I going to do tomorrow? Neville and I were supposed to go on holiday to Prague starting tomorrow. It’s not like I can ask anyone else to join me since you all have your own jobs and lives.”

“You’ll go by yourself, Granger, and you’ll enjoy yourself,” a new voice said.

Looking behind her, Hermione saw that Adrian Pucey was the one that had spoken. “That wasn’t in the plan, though.”

“Oh, fuck the plan, Granger,” he replied. At her wide-eyed look, he added, “Be spontaneous for once in your life.”

Blaise readily agreed with his longtime friend, but it was when Harry and then Ron put in their two knuts that Hermione started to really consider what Adrian had said. As the rest of the group agreed with the others, Hermione missed the look that was shared by Adrian and Blaise, but Ginny didn’t.

“What are you two up to?” Ginny hissed in her husband’s ear.

Glancing at his wife, Blaise smiled innocently. “What makes you think we’re up to something?”

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. “I know you, Blaise Ottorino Zabini.”

“Oh! The full name? Zabini, you are in trouble.”

Turning to the wizard who ambled up behind her, Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. “So are you, Adrian whatever your middle name is Pucey.”

“For your information, it’s Hildred,” Adrian replied. “And what did I do?”

“You and Blaise are up to something, and it’s about Hermione,” she told him.

“We’re not up to anything. Adi and I just happen to know that a certain Tutshill Tornados star Chaser happens to already be in Prague now that the season is over,” Blaise explained.

Ginny’s demeanour changed as she turned to face her husband. “Oh really?”

“Yes, really, Ginny,” Adrian replied.

Years ago when Ginny and Blaise had first started dating, Ginny had drunkenly told Blaise that Hermione had a crush on the former Slytherin team captain after she met him at one of Ginny’s matches. Ginny still had no idea how Adrian had found out since Blaise swore up and down that he hadn’t told the older wizard. Her husband did admit that Hermione wasn’t alone in her feelings.

“Hmm,” Ginny mused as she turned to see Hermione talking to Luna. She could see that there was some sadness still tugging at the corners of her eyes and Ginny knew that when she got home to her flat that the tears would finally fall, but the redheaded witch was going to make sure that her best friend made her international Portkey tomorrow morning.

Something finally dawned on Ginny, and she turned to Adrian. “Hildred? Really?”

“You’re one to talk, Ginevra,” Adrian countered. “And at least it’s not Ottorino.”

“Hey!” Blaise exclaimed. “I’ll have you know that Ottorino is a respectable middle name. It means wealth or fortune. And at least it’s not a feminine name,” Blaise mocked.

“Excuse me,” Adrian retorted.

“Pardon me, gentlemen,” Ginny said before she slipped away from the squabbling men. She had a friend to talk to about a trip.

“Well, at least neither of us have our father’s first name as our middle name,” Adrian relented.

Just before Ginny was out of earshot of the two men, she heard Blaise agree, “Too true.”

* * *

The sound of a fist pounding against her door pulled Hermione from her current task. She only a little over a half-hour before her Portkey was due to leave, and she needed to finish her packing. Hermione knew she didn’t have time to talk to anyone, but at the sound of more pounding and Ginny’s voice, she knew she had to answer the door.

Hurrying across her flat, Hermione opened the door. Ginny was indeed standing there. “Gin, what do you need? I don’t have a lot of time. Come in and make sure to close and lock the door behind you.” Hermione turned and made her way back to her bedroom.

“I know you don’t,” Ginny replied as she followed Hermione through her flat. “I’m here to make sure that you make your Portkey.”

“Afraid I was going to back out?” Hermione teased.

Ginny shrugged. “Well, you do have a bad habit of overthinking things, so it was a possibility. Anything I can do to help you?”

“Can you grab my toiletries bag, please?” Hermione paused for a moment before adding, “And I did start to overthink it, but then I stopped and remembered what everyone said last night. The trip is paid for so I would be out the money I put towards it even with the trip insurance since it would’ve been last minute.”

“Exactly,” Ginny agreed as she returned with Hermione’s requested bag. “Plus you deserve the time away from work since your time off has already been approved. You need time for yourself. My offer still stands for the last half of your holiday if you want me to join you. Just let me know.”

Hermione grinned at her friend. “I really do appreciate the offer, but I’ll be fine. _BUT_ if I change my mind, I will definitely let you know.”

Ginny returned Hermione’s grin. “Sounds like a plan. Do you have everything?”

Mentally going through her list and checking off everything she had packed so far, Hermione nodded her head. “Yes, I do. Other than to give you the keys to my flat, which are on the table by my door so we can do that on our way out.”

“Then you’re all set,” Ginny said. “Let’s get you out of here and on your way to Prague.”

“I can’t believe I’m really doing this,” Hermione murmured. She took a deep breath and looked at her best girlfriend. “And I’m not making a mistake?”

Ginny shook her head, her shoulder-length red hair swinging around her. “No, not at all. And who knows, you might meet a nice wizard while you’re there. Or a Muggle. You never know.”

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “I highly doubt that, but thank you for that.” She picked up her bag and led the way from her bedroom, turning out lights as they went. “Also, thank you for taking care of my flat.”

“My pleasure,” Ginny replied. “And don’t sell yourself short Hermione. I don’t know what the fuck got into Neville’s head, but it just might be what you needed. Not that it makes dealing with what happened any easier, but you can deal with it on your own away from prying eyes and hopefully when you do return in a couple of weeks, then the attention from the press will have died out.”

“What do you mean, attention from the press?” Hermione sighed. “Don’t tell me that it’s already in the Prophet.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you that the news of your breakup and Neville already moving on has been announced in the Prophet,” Ginny said. “If it makes you feel any better, Blaise, along with pretty much all of the other guys we know, are planning ways to make Neville pay.”

Stopping next to the table by her front door, Hermione turned to face Ginny. “ _Please_ don’t let them do anything too stupid to him. I know what he’s done is shocking, but he doesn’t deserve to be hurt.” After a slight pause, she added, “Physically.”

Ginny winked at her friend. “It won’t be anything permanent.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look, Hermione Jean Granger, he deserves it after dumping you like that. I thought he was better than that, but it looks like we were all wrong,” Ginny countered, fire in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments before she opened them. As she did, she found that Ginny was closer to her.

“You will be okay, right?” The concern for her friend was evident in Ginny’s voice.

Hermione nodded. “I will and if something comes up, I’ll call you. I promise.”

“Good.” Ginny hugged her friend. “Now, let’s get you out of here. You only have fifteen minutes to get to the Ministry for your Portkey.”

“Thank you, Gin,” Hermione replied as she returned her friend’s hug.

Nudging Hermione towards her fireplace, Ginny said, “Get out of here. I’ll lock up and put up wards before I leave.”

Hermione grinned. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Ginny laughed. She winked at Hermione and added, “Now, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave me very many choices,” Hermione countered. “Plus, I’m a newly single witch. I’m not planning to get laid any time soon. Especially with a stranger.”

Ginny shrugged as she held Hermione’s pot of Floo Powder towards her friend. “Hey, you never know what could happen. And who says it has to be a stranger?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed.

“Nothing,” Ginny replied. “Off you go.”

“I don’t believe you, but I don’t have the time to get it out of you.” Hermione dropped the Floo Powder and called out, “Ministry of Magic.”

She was gone in a flash of green.

Ginny placed the pot of Floo Powder back on Hermione’s mantle and turned around. She smirked. “Good, I’m glad you didn’t have the time.”

Grabbing the keys to Hermione’s flat, Ginny turned off the last of Hermione’s lights and left. Once outside, she locked up and erected wards to alert Ginny if anything happened during Hermione’s absence.

* * *

“Welcome to the Czech Republic Ministry of Magic,” an older lady greeted as Hermione came to a stop at the end of her Portkey trip.

Hermione took a few moments to get her bearings before she returned the other witch’s greeting.

Thankful that the translation charm she had cast before she left lasted through the journey. It was a new version she planned to test while she was in Prague before she could finalise her months-long research project for improving previously faulty translation charms.

Holding out her hand, the other woman said, “If I could have your Portkey, I will check you in.”

“Thank you,” Hermione replied as she handed over the magnifying glass that had brought her to the Czech Republic.

“I see you are scheduled for a return Portkey for two in two weeks’ time,” the other woman said as she looked at Hermione for confirmation.

Everything for their trip had been paid for already, plus with Ginny’s offer to join her for the second week of her holiday, Hermione nodded her head. “Yes.” Plus it wasn’t like she could get a refund for half the cost because Neville chose not to join her at the last minute.

“Good. If you and your travelling companion will arrive one hour prior to your departure time so that anything you need to declare can be properly documented and all paperwork filled out then I will see you then,” the other witch explained.

“Of course,” Hermione smiled at her, “I will see you then.”

The other witch gestured behind Hermione. “Now, through that door behind you are platforms that will take you to your chosen hotel. Just look for the name of your hotel above the platform.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said with a nod. “Have a wonderful day.”

“You too, miss,” the other witch replied.

Stepping through the door she indicated, Hermione found quite a few platforms, probably a few of dozen of them if she had to guess based on the number she could see, but the room was huge. Looking from side to side, Hermione looked for the name of her hotel as she walked through the room. It didn’t take her long to find her hotel name. She slowly made her way over and paused for a few moments.

This form of transportation was still relatively new in Britain, and Hermione had yet to use it, so she only had the experiences of others to go off of. It was supposed to be quicker and more straightforward than any other mode of transportation, but at the moment it was only safe over short distances. Stepping onto the platform, Hermione tapped the tip of her wand against the activation button as the sign below the hotel’s name indicated.

Bracing for the jarring movement that she was used to from Portkey and Floo travel, Hermione felt nothing. It was only when she heard a man welcoming her to the hotel that she even realised that she had left the Czech Ministry.

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around. The lobby of the hotel was spotless and much more over the top than she was used to, but it had come as a recommendation from Blaise and Ginny as it was one of the hotels they stayed in during their month-long Eastern European honeymoon two years ago. Hermione had initially baulked at the idea of staying in a place so extravagant, but Neville had talked her into booking their stay at the hotel. The corner of her mouth curled up in a sneer at the reminder of her ex-boyfriend, but Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts before making her way over to the man behind the reception desk.

While she was checking in, she could feel eyes on her, but any time she turned around to look at the handful of people that had congregated in the lobby sitting area, no one was looking her way. It didn’t help that she didn’t recognise anyone either. After checking in, Hermione took her room key and made her way towards the lifts to drop off and unpack her bag while she decided what she wanted to do with the rest of her day since plans had changed.

As she entered the lift, she missed the eyes of a man sitting and talking with two of his teammates watching her.

When he first heard her name, he stared up in shock at the reception desk as he hadn’t heard her name in quite a few years. He couldn’t see much of the woman in question, but he could tell that she was still petite, especially compared to his larger frame, and her hair was much shorter than he remembered it. If he hadn’t heard the man behind the reception desk say her name as he greeted her, he probably would never have recognised her. Even if he had received Adi’s letter earlier that morning.

* * *

Early the next morning, after refreshing her translation charm, Hermione left her hotel in search of the café her waitress from the hotel restaurant told her about. She had decided to take it easy the evening before, so after she was finished unpacking, Hermione went for a walk through the Czech equivalent of Diagon Alley to do some sightseeing, but to also exchange wizarding currency into Czech koruna for the next few days. After her foray into the wizarding area, Hermione returned to the hotel to swim for a little while in the hotel’s pool before having a quiet dinner followed by relaxing with a book on the balcony of her room.

After locating the café in question, Hermione ordered a vanilla latte with extra cream and sugar and a warm buttered croissant. There were not many available seats inside, and just before she entered, she noticed that there was an open table outside, so Hermione made her way back out of the café.

As she started to read for the door handle, the door nearly hit her in the face as it was opened. A pair of strong hands wrapped around her upper arms and pulled her out of the way just in time.

“I’m sorry,” the man who opened the door apologised.

Hermione nodded at him before turning to thank her rescuer. “Thank you,” she said before trailing off as her eyes trailed up the torso of the relatively large man.

“You’re welcome, miss,” he replied.

“Oh! You’re British,” she gasped.

He chuckled. “I am.” He gestured to the table he had been sitting at before standing to help her. “Would you care to join me?”

Silence descended between the two as Hermione tried not only to figure out why she recognised him but also if he was safe to sit with. He did rescue her from having her head bashed in by the massive wood and glass door.

She smiled. “I would love to.”

The grin he gave her in return made Hermione realise she had made the right decision. His teeth we’re a bit crooked, but how was the daughter of tap dentists not supposed to notice things like that? The adorable dimple on the left side of his smile quickly distracted her from his slightly crooked teeth.

He helped her to the open seat at his table, and soon he was sitting across from her.

“Now that we’re seated, I can properly thank my rescuer,” she said. She raised an eyebrow. “If I could only have my rescuer’s name.”

“Marcus Flint,” he replied.

Hermione’s eyebrows flew to her hairline. “Marcus Flint?”

“Yes,” he replied warily.

Since she had been watching him, Hermione noticed the tensing of his shoulders. Knowing he had nothing to worry about from her, she smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard your name, Mr Flint. How are you doing? What are you doing here in Prague?”

He laughed. “Please call me Marcus, Mr Flint makes me sound so old.”

“My name is Hermione Granger,” she said as she held out her hand, “but you’re welcome to call me Hermione.”

He grasped her hand in his causing his larger hand to engulf her much smaller one. “I know who you are.”

Hermione groaned, “Please don’t tell me the papers here have already got wind of what happened back home.”

“Not that I know of,” Marcus replied as he released her hand. “I just happen to have had a little birdie tell me you were here.”

She rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, Blaise?”

Marcus shook his head. “Adi.”

“He knew you were here?”

“Yes, two of my teammates from the Tutshill Tornados and I always take a holiday together after the season is over. We have for years, and Adi knew we were going to be in Prague this year,” Marcus explained.

Hermione took a sip from her latte. “Did Blaise happen to know this?”

Marcus nodded.

“Meddling Slytherins and their Gryffindor enablers,” Hermione grumbled.

“What was that?” Marcus asked.

Hermione could tell by the grin on his face, stupid dimple, and the twinkle in his eye that he knew exactly what she had muttered.

Instead of repeating herself, Hermione said, “We’ve been set up. Or rather, I have.” She sighed. “I haven’t even had the chance to completely process the end of my last relationship.”

Marcus reached across the table and took her hand in his once more. She stared at their joined hands, surprised at how safe that simple gesture made her feel.

“I’m not looking for a relationship now,” Marcus told her. “No matter what the others might think. How about this? I’ve been here before and have been to all the touristy places. How about I show you my favourite ones?”

Hermione sat up a frown tugging down the corners of her mouth. “What about your teammates?”

Marcus shrugged. “We tend to do a lot of stuff on our own, usually meeting up for dinner. If you’re up for it, you’re welcome to join us. The guys might be a bit crass sometimes, but they’re good guys and even better mates.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your holiday,” Hermione said.

“I would be no imposition at all,” Marcus replied. “I would love to show you some of my favourite places.”

“Are you sure?”

Marcus nodded. “Very much so.” He looked her in the eye as he added, “And I promise no strings attached. We’ll just be two new friends seeing the sights of the city.”

Hermione took a few moments to think over what he was offering, and as she did, something Adrian told her two nights ago came back to her. His comment about being spontaneous had her making her decision.

She grinned. “Okay, I’ll join you.”

“Great!” Marcus replied. “We can start with Prague Orloj. It’s a medieval astrological clock and is the oldest still operating clock in the world. It really is something to see, and only a couple of minutes away. After that, how do you feel about bicycles?”

“As in Muggle bicycles?” Hermione whispered.

“Of course!” Marcus laughed. It started deep in his belly and bubbled up, causing the last memory she had of a sneering older Slytherin completely vanished to be replaced by this carefree professional Quidditch player sitting across from her. Crooked smile and all.

“I’ve been riding them since I was a child,” she told him.

“Then we shall have to find some to use as they’re the best way to get around and see the city,” Marcus explained.

“Sounds perfect.”

Marcus went on to tell her about some of his other favourite places, and Hermione could feel her excitement building the more he talked. It was hard not to when she was seeing a side of him she never knew existed, and Hermione could feel some of the sadness that had descended on her a couple of days ago start to lift with her newfound friendship with the man across the table.

Finally finishing her latte and croissant, Hermione smiled at Marcus. “Let’s go.”

The two rose from the table and disappeared out into the Old Town Square of Prague. Prague Orloj their first stop.

By the end of her fourth day, Hermione had sent Ginny a text message telling her she didn’t need to come. When her friend had replied back asking for more information, Hermione told her she had nothing else to say at the time and would catch up with her when she returned home.


End file.
